


Une question de nom

by DemonicandCavalier



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cute, M/M, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Pregnant Kageyama Tobio
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicandCavalier/pseuds/DemonicandCavalier
Summary: Choisir un nom pour son enfant... Tout un casse tête. Heureusement que Tooru est là pour en trouver un à la place de Tobio.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Une question de nom

**Author's Note:**

> Allons-y pour du mignon. Faisons du mignon ○□○

\- Comment devrait-on l'appeler à ton avis? demanda soudainement Tobio en sortant subitement de ses pensées pour se tourner vers son époux qui, les yeux rivés sur son magasine de mode, releva brusquement la tête pour le dévisager, surprit de l'entendre s'adresser à lui. 

\- De quoi?

Pas étonné le moins du monde par son manque d'attention, Tobio se tourna vers lui sans montrer la moindre émotion. Après tout, cette question lui était venu à l'esprit sans se manifester auparavant et il s'était dit que ça paraissait logique de penser à ça maintenant qu'ils allaient bientôt être pères.

\- Quel prénom te plairait? Je veux dire... on en a pas vraiment discuté jusqu'à présent et je me dis qu'il serait peut-être temps qu'on se décide là-dessus.

Tooru mit un certain temps avant de sortir de sa catatonie. Néanmoins, quand il prit conscience du sérieux de la discussion, il referma son magasine et le reposa sur leur table de chevet avant de se tourner vers lui sur leur lit, jambes en tailleur et de poser une main sur sa cuisse pour établir un contact avec son mari. Preuve qu'il était prêt à écouter toute suggestion de sa part.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te plairait à toi?

Là était le problème. Il l'ignorait.

Complètement. 

Comme il l'avait dit plus tôt, il n'y avait pas réfléchit avant d'avoir cette réflexion. Ça lui avait juste paru comme une évidence. Et il avait ressentit le besoin d'en faire part à son compagnon sur le champ.

En moins d'une minute, c'était devenu capital pour lui de choisir maintenant le nom de son enfant. Il arrivait bientôt au terme de sa grossesse et il refusait d'offrir un nom sortit de nulle part à sa fille ou à son fils.

Il voulait prendre le temps d'y réfléchir. De choisir. Quitte à regrouper toutes les idées plausibles qui leurs paraitraient... originales. Sublimes! Il voulait un beau prénom pour son enfant. Quelque chose d'unique. Quelque chose sur lequel ils pourraient se mettre d'accord.

\- Ok, commençons par étape, proposa Tooru en comprenant à son expression qu'il n'en savait pas plus que lui. Qu'est-ce que t'inspire un enfant?

À ces mots, Tobio fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas le lien entre le sujet qui l'inquiétait tant et cette question d'inspiration.

\- Oublie cette question, s'empressa de dire son époux avant qu'il ne s'embrouille davantage. Est-ce que tu sais au moins ce que tu veux offrir à ton fils ou à ta fille?

\- Genre... un ballon de volley? Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ce que je voudrais leur offrir? Ça n'a pas de sens.

Tooru lutta contre la folle envie de se pincer l'arrête du nez qui l'étreignit incidieusement. Parfois, il oubliait que son Tobio-chan ne réfléchissait pas comme le commun des mortels. Il était même assez étonné qu'il se soucie à ce point du futur nom de son bébé à venir. À tel point qu'il se sentit prit d'une bouffée de solitude pure. Il lui posait une sacrée colle et il ignorait bien comment s'en démêler sans trop de soucis. Lui qui avait juste voulu profiter de sa présence à ses côtés pour se reposer... c'était pas gagné.

En gros, c'était à lui de penser pour lui...

Bon. Tobio s'occupait de la gestation, il pouvait bien faire le reste! Après tout, cet enfant, ils l'avaient fait à deux!

\- Personnellement, reprit-il. Je ferai tout pour mon enfant. Je serai capable de sacrifier tout mon temps pour lui. Si c'est une fille, je risque d'être tellement protecteur que je vais avoir du mal à la lâcher le jour où elle deviendra indépendante. Et quand elle nous raménera son premier petit ami, je vais sûrement prendre le type entre quatre yeux pour le menacer d'essayer de faire le moindre mal à ma petite fille. Mais ce que je veux par dessus tout, c'est qu'elle soit avide. Une vraie furie. Je veux qu'elle ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds. Qu'elle se batte. Qu'elle donne toujours tout ce qu'elle a pour gagner. Qu'elle soit une battante qui n'en démorde pas. Qu'elle soit aussi passionnée que nous. Peu importe le domaine pour lequel elle se passionne.

Un prénom lui vint alors à l'esprit.

\- Bon. Je ne suis pas du genre poète ou quoi que ce soit d'autres, mais... qu'est-ce que tu penses de Kiku pour une fille?

\- Kiku? s'enquit Tobio. Comme le Chrysanthème?

Un sourire fleurit sur le visage de Tooru. Il acquiesça.

\- Le chrysanthème est une fleur qui pousse en automne. Or, on est presque en automne. De plus, sa signification est "Amour absolu" et elle est le symbole de l'Empereur. C'est une fleur magnifique résistante et dont les pétales me paraissent toujours plus victorieux à chaque floraison. C'est court, gracieux, impérieux et mignon. Je trouve ce prénom magnifique. Et toi?

Les yeux brillants de Tobio ne le trompèrent pas. Il semblait ravi de son idée et n'hésita pas plus longtemps avant de le lui faire comprendre:

\- C'est vraiment beau dit comme ça, c'est vrai. Et pour un garçon?

\- Katsuyo.

Là, Tobio parut perplexe.

\- Katsuyo?

\- Tu n'aimes pas? demanda Tooru.

\- Bah... Je comprends pas pourquoi ce serait Katsuyo.

\- Je veux un garçon fort et victorieux dans tout ce qu'il entreprend, expliqua Tooru. Un garçon qui puisse nous rendre fier. Alors Katsuyo me paraît très résonnable comme prénom. Et ça sonne bien.

Tobio fit la moue.

\- Je n'aime pas beaucoup, avoua-t-il. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il devienne prétentieux à cause de son prénom.

Tiens, Tobio se souciait de ce genre de choses? Première nouvelle.

\- Je ne vois pas où est le problème, fit-il en soulevant ses épaules.

\- Toi, peut-être. Mais personnellement, ça ne me plaît pas.

\- Et si c'est Katsu?

Tobio lui servit un regard qui lui signifia clairement qu'il n'était pas dupe.

\- C'est la même chose.

\- Ok ok, alors qu'est-ce que tu penses de Atasuke?

De toute évidence, c'était la première fois qu'il entendait un tel prénom. Son nez se fronça en une mimique adorable et il croisa les bras sur son ventre proéminent qui donnait toujours envie à Tooru de le caresser comme un bon gros trophée. Le voir porter leur enfant était d'une telle satisfaction qu'il se sentait très souvent le désir de le prendre sauvagement pour marquer encore davantage son territoire pourtant déjà conquis. Tobio ne serait pas contre... s'il n'était pas si épuisé par son ventre et par leur enfant. Il passait la plupart de son temps, soit dans le canapé, soit dans le lit et ne sortait que pour effectuer des visites médicales et gynécologique. Certes ils auraient pu faire venir les médecins directement à eux. Mais Tobio n'aimait pas vraiment rester enfermé et c'était un crève le coeur de le voir regarder par la fenêtre avec ce désir d'aller courir si récurent dans ses yeux.

Tooru avait hâte qu'il accouche. Histoire de prendre son enfant dans ses bras, de baisers et de voir Tobio enfin épanouie et heureux. Ses trois désirs capitaux. En plus du chocolat.

\- Et ça veut dire quoi ce prénom?

\- Celui qui écrase.

Ne voyant que le côté primaire du prénom, Tobio ne comprit pas tout de suite que le prénom voulait juste dire "Victorieux à tout prix et peu importe les autres".

\- C'est pas... pourquoi "celui qui écrase"?

\- Parce qu'il est destiné à écraser la concurrence, affirma Tooru sans la moindre honte et avec une fierté qu'il ne cacha pas. Ce sera un fier luron notre gosse. Il ne peut en être autrement. 

Comme son père, pensa-t-il avec fierté en faisant référence à lui-même.

Un soupir exaspéré échappa à Tobio.

\- Hors de question d'appeler mon bébé comme ça.

\- Mais pourquoi? pigna alors son époux de ses yeux larmoyant.

\- Parce que.

\- Mais pourquoi?! insista-t-il.

\- Parce que.

\- Mais Tobio-chaaaan!

\- J'ai dis non.

\- S'il te plaît, supplia Tooru en lui offrant sa moue la plus adorable et en se rapprochant de lui.

\- Non. J'aime pas. Et c'est moche, asséna son époux en détournant la tête.

Tooru ne put qu'en convenir. C'est vrai qu'Atasuke manquait vraiment d'élégance et que ça sonnait vraiment mal sur la langue. Très très mal.

\- Dis comme ça..., murmura-t-il.

Il eut une illumination.

\- Akitsuna.

Un éclair passa dans le regard de Tobio qui se tourna brusquement vers lui, les yeux grands ouverts.

\- C'est beau.

Un sourire ravis étira les lèvres de Tooru.

\- "Celui qui vit dans deux éléments", Aki veut dire automne. Il va naître en automne et le nom sonne bien.

Il allait ajouter d'autres éléments pour expliquer pourquoi ce nom serait bien mais Tobio semblait s'être arrêté aux deux dernières explications et paraissait sincérement ravi par l'idée.

Il remercia Tooru d'un baiser sur ses lèvres et retourna à son magasine de volley sans plus chercher à l'embêter avec ça.

Aussi Tooru retourna à sa propre lecture.

Ne restait plus qu'à attendre l'accouchement pour connaître le sexe de l'enfant.

**Author's Note:**

> Ils me rendent tellement faible ces deux là, bordel.


End file.
